xXx The Fantasy xXx
by EndOfZeWorldx3
Summary: A teen girl follows the steps of the mentally ill grandmother to embark on the epic adventure with her best friend, Micky, and the Harry Potter Gang.


**Note: I used to write at Quizilla, under the name of Tomboi2393, so im new to this site. Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermionie, Fred and George Are Obviously Not Mine, they are J.K Rowling's. Shes awesome by the way. Also, Hogwarts isn't mine. But Livy and Micky are mine. **

Thanks!

Chapter One: The Beginning.

"Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
Well make the great escape  
We wont hear a word they say  
They Dont know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight"

- Great Escape – Boys Like Girls

" Wake Up You Retard! You have School!" I heard my sister say. " You have to also, so whats with the yelling? And I'm getting up...I will...after I sleep just for ten more minutes." I said as I layed back down in my comfy bed. Why is it that whenever you first get in your bed, you dont want to be there, but once you wake up, you DO NOT want to get out? I don't know just a thought. " I dont Have school today!" My sister said with a grin. " WHAT! You stay home and I have to get my ass to school on my BIRTHDAY?!" Oh Yeah, Its My Birthday. " Yes! Now you better get up!" She said and I rolled on the floor. " Thanks." I said.

I got up, put on a green pleaded miniskirt, with blue uggs with knee socks, and a white button up collared shirt with a blue t-shirt over. Just for basic info, I have brown curly hair with golden highlights, which I need to get redone, and I am about 5 feet and weigh about 98. I was in the popular clique at my middle school in Long Island. My best friend ever since Pre-K is the " leader". Well, I guess she was my best friend. Ever since she realized she was " the leader" I had been sort of shoved out.

Thats when I met Michaela, I call her Micky. Shes my best friend ever and I definitely think the fab five is jealous, which rocks. We met when we became car pool buddies and soon, we had so many sleep overs and inside jokes, I like her so much more than Kayden, or really anyone in the friken Fab Five.

The Fab five, Me, Kayden, Lindsay, Lauren And Nicole, are the popular clique. Kaydens the " leader" based on her sense of fashion and her funny jokes towards others. Me on the other hand, have my own sense of style and am in the popular group because of my sarcasim. Heh. Nicole was the new girl who everyone, especially us, hated and her LOUDNESS. We don't know why shes still here. Lauren was in for her sweetness and her number of boyfriends. Lindsay was in becuase of her ability to make fun of anyone. They all followed the fashions. I just dressed in whatever I pleased, which was mostly skirts and leggings. I thought I was popular because I had friends in every group. Seriously, I cant be labeled, becuase no one knows what to label me as! One day I'll have a punk sense, the other I'll be dressed in sports wear, and the next, I'll be an Abercrombie model. I have friends in the Goth group, the skaters, the preps, the smarties, the nerds and the populars! I stuck with the populars most of the time since I was one of the Fab Five. I think thats why everyone likes me, I can be friends with just about anyone, without being judged on my outfits. The only people I seemed to not be accepted with, is the teachers. They seem to be nice to me, but when they give back my test, they absolutely hate me. WHO TAKES OFF FIVE POINTS BECAUSE I DIDNT PUT AN EQUAL SIGN IN THE MIDDLE OF A PROPORTION!!!! Sorry, lost my cool.

Anyway, now that you know me, back to my morning.

" Ugh. What friken time is it?" I said, adjusting my eyes to the light in my room. I put on channel 61, which was Metro Traffic And Weather. " YES! ITS GUNNA SNOW ON MY BIRTHDAY!" I jumped for joy and then looked back for the time. " 7:10!!!! The Bus will be here in ten minutes!!" I screamed and did everything as fast as I can while singing " Miracle" by Cascada. " Bout time birthday girl! You didnt even eat the eggs, bacon, toast, and sausage I made" My mom said with a sad look. " Sorry. Woke up late." I jumped in the car and my mom drove off to the bus stop, which was a fork in the road in my neighborhood. The bus, as always was waiting, but it never usually waits for me, since I usually arn't late. I had to be late on my birthday of course.

" Hey birthday girl! Why arn't you at band?" My friend Marion said. " Band?" I asked with a confused look. " I thought band didnt start till...oh shit." I Said. I just remembered the announcement my band teacher had made. "Well, why arn't you there?" I said and nodded at Marion. " I Didnt wanna go. Duh." Marion said with a smile and played a new song on her ipod. Her hair was blonde, and so long, she puts her hair in a pony on the very top of her head, and it still ends at her shoulder. She was in the female jocks group. " I guess Kaydens there though." She said. " Either That, or putting balloons on someones locker" I said with a grin. Marion grinned also and you both went back to listening to our ipods. I suddenly woke up more than I was and didn't feel so good. I felt a headache, sweaty, and started coughing. Yeah, I felt sick...Really sick. But I wasn't about to stay home sick on my birthday. Me and Marion jumped off the bus once we got to school and went to our lockers. Marion went to hers and I went to mine. Two cards and only five balloons. 5?!!? I got two dozen last year!! Maybe I didn't advertise my birthday enough. " You Like It!?" Kayden said. " Yeah!" I said but stopped to cough. " thanks!" I smiled and kayden had a satisfied look on her face and then she went into the big crowd going to their classes.

My Day sucked. I Was so sick I could barely walk, I got yelled at the band teacher for missing band, got yelled by my teacher for being a minute late, and I found out the last tryouts for basketball was today. Tryouts just happen to be three hours long and complete TORTURE! The more my day went on the worse it got. I Couldn't believe this was my birthday. Oh! But It Snowed! ...Of 5 minutes and then MELTED! ARUGH!!

Note: My town THE MOST BORING TOWN IN THE ENTIRE WORLD.

When I got home my mom heard about my rough day and called up my car pool to swim practice and told them I wasn't going. My whole birthday sucked and when I got home I had to STUDY! Yes! Study! For a huge test tomarrow. I Dropped all my books on the floor and grabbed one really thick book on my desk. The book I grabbed was " Different Worlds". It was labeled Fiction, but my Grandma who got me this book always told me these really cool tales about other worlds, and how one day she actully got to explore them. Of course, these had been the same stories she told that lead her to where she is now. No, now the grave, but the Mental Hospital. Everyone claimed that her stories had gone straight to her brain and she had lost it. But I was there when she was forced away. I was about five, and her last words to me were " Never Stop Believing!" After that my parents wouldn't let me near her, or call her. I miss her so much, that I took her up on her offer, and started believing. I Practically memorized the book from cover to cover. They spoke about different worlds outside ours, like one world was full of Wizards and Witches, the Others were filled with Animals who can talk and do human things, and one other world was one medieval times. It was absolutly amazing. The strange part was, it spoke about This one girl, who got to travel to every single world, and got to save each of them from the evil that were in their worlds. And soon, she was crowned the Queen of all Worlds. It was remarkable...but was apparently Fiction. My Friends called me a total nerd for carrying that book around, and I thought it was nerd-ish myself, but I couldnt help it.

I glanced at the pages that were covered in gold lining. The front cover was maroon leather. I lied down on my floor and stared at the sky outside my window. I suddenly fell asleep and before I knew it, it was pitch black and my clock said 10:50. " Holy Shit." I said. There was no

way I was studying. I layed on my bed and for some reason I couldn't fall asleep. I thought about what I thought about every single night and day. Where I am going to be when I get older. See, my life plan was to go to any college that takes me, and then as soon as I graduate I Before I knew it, it was 11:59. One more minute until the worst birthday was over. Suddenly, I heard a loud crack noise. I sat up and stopped listening to my ipod. " Hello?" I then saw the shadowy outline of two figures. " Turn On The Light." one of them said. " I Dont know where it is!" The other one said, and the other brightened the room with a stick they were holding. I was staring at the faces of two lean and tall red-haired twins. Even though in your perspective they were hot, I still didn't know them...and they were in my house. I opened my mouth to scream but one of them jumped on my bed and put his hand over my mouth. " You Best Have Washed That Hand! Ugh! WHO ARE YOU." I Pleaded. " I'm Fred" Fred said " And Im George" George said, and together they both said " The Weasley Twins!" " Thats great, but why are you in my room?" I asked while rubbing my temples. " Questions and Answers in a bit, we need the others here." Fred said with a wink as they both got up and started listening to my ipod. " Others!? As In Theres more of you people!? By the way how did you get here?" I asked. " We apparated." George said without looking up. " Appa-what?" I said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the window and Fred and George went over and opened it. Outside, was a blue car with four other kids inside it. " Ah! What the Hell! How- What- Where...ah.." Yeap...I passed out.

I awoke on my bathroom floor with all the kids whispering. " Shes up." One of them said. I sat up and they all smiled. " Can I ask questions now?" " Yeah sure." Fred said. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. So I just sat there. " Ok..What are you people?" They all grinned and The Red-haired girl said, " Well me and Hermionie are Witches, and Ron, Harry, Fred, And George are all Wizards." " Oh." I said. And then passed out again.

" shes up again." I sat back up. " Sorry..just...I never...well...uh." I stumbled on my words. " Its fine, we understand, Harry said. " So, you guys are witches and wizards, what are you doing here?" I said. " Whoa. Wait. You actully believe us? Your not going to yell, scream, call the police? Most muggles dont believe." Ron said. I sat there, staring into space, thinking about my grandmas last words. " Hello?" Hermionie said. "Huh? Oh Yeah sorry. Well, yeah I believe you guys. See, my grandma, spoke–" " Of different worlds including a world of witches and wizards?" Fred said. I apparently looked shocked and once again they all grinned. " How'd you know?" " Look, why dont we tell you the whole story. Your grandmas stories were all completely true, All of it. She had traveled the worlds and saved them all...except now they are in trouble again." George said. " What do you want me to do?" I asked. " Well, since your grandma is well...old, she cannot go on such missions as this, and since you are...young, we need you to help." My jaw dropped. " Whoa. What. Are. You. Smokin. I Cant save a world, let alone several others!" " But You Can! It Runs In Your blood!" " MY BLOOD WILL BE POURING OUT OF ME IF I GO! Which leads me to more questions." I said and raised my eyebrow. " go on" Harry said. " Ok. First Question. Why was my grandma the girl who got to save the worlds. Why her?" The younger red-haired boy spoke. " Well, the story goes, that she was playing in the woods, when she met a young boy named William. William, was one of us, wizard, and didn't tell her until three years later. They were in love, and they didn't care what age they were. So, William took her to each land, and they lived together forever." " Wow. How...Romantic." I said, trying my hardest not to daydream. " Ok, well why did your world send you guys?" " Because Everyone is trying and working to protect their worlds, and since we are kids in school, they sent us.." " When do we have to go?" I asked. " Now." Hermionie said looking at her watch. " By the way your American accent is stunning." She added. " My Accent? You guys have the British accent." They laughed. " Fine, I'll go pack..for how long by the way." They stopped laughing. "Bring everything."

My eyes opened even wider than they had been and went in my closet. I wasn't going to even bother to ask questions. I started shoving everything into my bag when I heard a familiar scream. I looked out from behind my walkout closet and saw all the witches and wizards, and they all ran to the window and looked out. " What is SHE doing here?!" Ron explained. " LIVY--OH MY GOD THERE ARE PEOPLE AND A FLY CAR IN YOUR ROOM."

I ran to the window. Doesn't anyone go to sleep? " MICKY?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" "Uh..well..I ran away from home." " WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" I yelled out the window. " I Cant Take My Family anymore, Liv! I Cant! And I was going to stay at your house...but...well...can you tell me whats going on?" " Yeah, come on up." She climbed up and I helped her up. " Ok. Explain the car and these people. By the way, Hell-o, red haired twins..." The twins grinned and Micky turned back to me. " Well," I said, " These are wizards and the Book of Worlds is all true and oh! I have to go and save the several worlds following my grandmas footsteps, so bye." She blinked. I have to say, her look would make me laugh for hours. " Oh, well yeah, cool, cool...CAN I COME OH PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TAKE ME WITH YOU!" I took a step back. " Wh-what?" " Livy! Come on! This is going to be an awesome and a once in a lifetime adventure! Theres no way you can go without your best friend!"

Oh, by the way, Micky had blonde wavy hair, that was very long. She was short, with freckles all over her face. She was the only one in the entire school district other than me, who was on a swim team and the only one who believed everything about my Grandma.

" Mick..I don't think you can come.." Me and Micky both did puppy glances towards the Wizards. " She can...now that you told her that we are magic, and about the worlds." Micky smiled so big I thought her head was going to explode any moment. " O.K, well I'm done packing. We ready to go?" I said looking around my room. " Yeah" Ron Said " Everyone get in the car." " and my parents?" I asked. " Dont worry, we left a note explaining it all." George said. I gulped as we got in the car and looked out the window as we got higher and higher. Something inside my told me my parents weren't going to believe I ran off with Micky and wizards to go save several other worlds. I Dont know, but something told me.

We traveled in the car for about in hour. Micky was practically shaking. We suddenly stopped in mid air, and in front of us was a ginormous portal. " There It Is Ladies!" Fred said pointing. "Great. Where are we going first?" " Well, we have to go straight to our world." Ginny said. "And what is your world?" Micky asked, calming down a bit. "Well, We are the world of Witches And Wizards, of course." Hermionie explained. "So what are the other worlds?" I asked. " Well, theres the Fairy-topia." Ron said. " FAIRY-TOPIA? AS IN BARBIE FARIY-TOPIA?!" Micky yelled. They all winced how loud she was. "Uh..Barbie?" Fred said as he turned his head away from the wheel of the flying car.

" Never Mind. So what else is there?" I asked, making sure I had direct eye contact with Fred. "Theres loads and well, theres your world to save." " OUR WORLD" Me and Micky said in unison. " Whats to save in our world?" I asked. George laughed. " Your world probably has the most problems. Unfortunately, we cant save most of them. But yes, your world will be having a problem. Hasn't happened yet." " What Problem?" I asked, becoming annoyed with myself for asking all these questions. " No one knows yet, but your world is the only one un-attacked, everyone knows theres something bound to happen." Micky looked petrified, it was actully kind of a funny look to me. " Here We are Ladies! Hogwarts! School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

" Mick? Are You okay?" I said. Mick looked like she had seen a ghost...a very hot sexy ghost, since she started to smile.

" I-I-I'm Fine. This...I...You...COUGH COUGH!" Micky started choking on her food. When she began to breath again, she smiled while everyone laughed. " This school...kicks some ass, let me tell you." Micky said. " It sure does." I agreed, "You guys really go to school here?" " Yes! And sleep here, and eat here." Harry said. Me and Micky exchanged glances while they laughed. " Why is this a big suprise? Dont you go to school?" Ron asked. It was mine and Mickys turn to laugh. Our school was public, and one of the junkiest. We arn't allowed to go on field trips anywhere all because they are afraid of wasting gas for the buses. I Know. " Well, We go to Public School and lets just say," Micky said," It Ain't no Castle."

Email Me At To tell me How you like it so far!

_--Olivia A._


End file.
